chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alterum
Alterum is a creature subtype unique to Chrono Stars. A creature with the alterum subtype is capable of changing its appearance at will without the aid of magic or technology; other creatures may be able to change their appearance with the usage of alchemy, magic spells, or class features such as the druid's wild shape, but this does not grant the alterum subtype to a creature. In Ealdremen, the races with the alterum subtype are the shape-shifter and morpher races. Some specific characters of a race that is typically considered an alterum race may not be able to change their shape. In this case, they are considered to not have the alterum subtype unless they gain the ability to naturally change their form again. Natural Disguise (Ex) A creature with the alterum subtype is able to change their appearance as if using the disguise self spell except as noted below. Appearance changes made in this manner are limited by the alterum's original form; they cannot change their size category or grant themselves other species' racial traits or features, including additional methods of movement (such as flight). An alterum may have other means through racial abilities or racial traits to make such changes. When an alterum uses this ability, their worn items change to accommodate the new form's size and general biology, but do not otherwise change. Changing shape in this manner takes one minute, as the alterum is attempting a very precise disguise, but lasts indefinitely. Changing back to the alterum's default form is a standard action. The check to notice an alterum in a shape change is most often Perception against the alterum's Disguise check, though Sense Motive may be applicable if the alterum is attempting to Bluff about who they are. When an alterum is in a crowd and/or has assumed an inconspicuous form (defined as a form that is not of a well-known individual or that is not extremely uncommon in the area), they are considered to be taking 10 on their Disguise check and will generally not be noticed unless they draw attention to themselves. If the alterum has disguised themselves as a specific person, people familiar with that individual receive a +5 circumstantial bonus to notice something is off. An alterum has a -5 circumstantial penalty to disguise themselves as someone or something they have not seen before. Disguising as something or someone that does not exist (such as a mythological creature or a long-dead, well-known historical figure) has a -10 circumstantial penalty. Per the GM's discretion, different circumstantial bonuses or penalties may be given to checks (such as the alterum disguising themselves as someone they know very well, or the alterum attempting a very complicated disguise). Vulnerabilities An alterum has Sonic Instability. Sonic damage scatters the atoms of their body and weakens them, a vulnerability that only alterum have due to their ability to alter their bodies' appearances at will. When an alterum takes sonic damage, they gain vulnerability to sonic damage (they take 50% more sonic damage) lasting until they are next hit with sonic damage, at which point the vulnerability is removed. If an alterum is struck with sonic damage while vulnerable to it, even if that vulnerability came from an outside source, they are shaken until their next turn and are immediately reverted back to their natural form. An alterum can only gain sonic vulnerability or become shaken in this specific manner once per round. Some other abilities, spells, or items specifically affect creatures with the alterum subtype, usually to forcibly return them to their natural form. Even when their shape is changed, a creature will always maintain its alterum subtyping. Category:Game Mechanics